Numerous conventional display-positioning systems have been attempted, but all leave much to be desired.
US Patent Publication 2012/0187056, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a mounting portion configured to support an electronic display and a keyboard. The mounting portion is movable with respect to the work surface between multiple positions, including for example, a sitting position and a standing position. That apparatus relies on a front edge clamp that does not allow the apparatus to be placed anywhere on the desk other than at the front edge, and it does not protect the apparatus from tipping forward if someone leans hard on the keyboard tray or puts force on the upright post in the forward or sideways directions, and it scratches or dents the top surface of the desk and is unsuitable for glass-topped desks to the requirement for a front-edge clamp.
What is needed is a display-repositioning system that securely mounts to a desk or table top and allows repositioning of the keyboard tray, mouse pad and computer display back and forth between a lowered position suitable for use by a person sitting at the desk, and a raised position suitable for use by a person standing at the desk.